Evil rising
by VintageDragon
Summary: A strange pony is traveling across dimension's, collecting the most evil beings from across the lands of Equestria. what does he want with them? who will he collect? who will survive the evil coming? who will fight it? rated T but I'm not sure
1. Friend in the darkness

Friend in the darkness

"Trapped…stuck in this dammed stone prison again

It's my own fault really…I should have hid the elements somewhere better

"….hmmm…I never relished how dark it was in here"

_Discord slumps down_

"All that chaos…gone…is harmony really stronger than chaos?"

"Maybe I should just give up this time…I mean I can't defeat this…harmony…so why bother trying…"

_A single tear rolls down his face as he thinks of all the chaos he will miss out on_

"…discord…why are you sad?"

_He whips around, angry flaring his sadness forgotten. Who dares mock discord!_

"…do you miss them…your family…your friends…being with her?"

_Discord angrily flings fire and ice into the gloom_

"SHOW YOURSELF…YOU DARE TO MOCK ME? I AM DISCORD GOD OF CHAOS!"

"I know who you are…I have watched you for some time now…I've seen you grow…begin to love…begin to hate…I know all about you"

_Discord was taken aback. Impossible! No one can spy on me. No one could hide from my gaze. _

"Who are you?"

_A light chuckle filled the air. Usually he'd join in but this time…_

_What is this feeling again?...fear that's it…I haven't felt like this in a long time_

"Discord…I am surprised you don't know me…after all…I am your only friend"

_Discord scoffed at this_

"You…a friend…oh that's rich…and let me ask you this…friend…what do you want? You've already mocked me and made my angry so what does my friendship gain you?"

_Silence filled the dark void_

_Discord turn around. Searching for his 'friend'. He laughed at that. Why in the world would he, discord god of chaos, need anyone._

"Well that's simple…I want you out…so you do what you do best"

_A bead of sweat ran down discords neck. No. that's not possible. No one can read my thoughts._

"you see…I have grown bored of this world…it's just so…organized…but you changed that…you make life interesting…I enjoy watching your pranks and the changes you make…I would have asked you to join me but as you can guess the ponies made you...stonily silent…he he he"

_Even though discord still didn't trust this 'friend' of his, he had to admit he liked how they seemed to have his humor._

"Why should I trust you?"

_A pair of golden eyes appeared in the darkness_

" you can't that's the beauty of it…but for you to get out of here…you just have to believe I'm doing what's best…for both of us"

_Discord pondered this for awhile. If I can just get a hold of your mind, I won't need your help_

_He stretched of with his thoughts, as he had do so many times, to try and change how the mind acted…to plant the seed of chaos._

_His spell was simply swatted away like an annoying bug. He reeled back in horror as the tendrils of magic slowly curled around his brain._

"tsk tsk…really discord I thought better of you…did you really think I would be able to come here without some sort of magical defence…your arrogance will be your downfall…that's why she left you…because you believed she didn't love you…but you made her like that…you and only you…and now look I have control of you…a twist here and a cut there…no more chaos for discord"

_Discord grabbed his head. No. please no. how is this happening? It can't be happening. This can't happen to discord._

"Sigh…you will never learn will you…but that's what I like about you…that's what she loves about you" 

_The pain stopped. She still loves me. No. no she hates me. This is just some trick_

_A vision appeared before him_

_Princess Celestia…crying…crying for…me. Discords heart sank. She still cares about me?_

_The vision evaporated_

"we are going to get her back…make her see…you and her will create the perfect world together…harmony and chaos together…can't you see I want to help you…but first you have to help yourself"

_Discord gazed curiously at the eyes_

"why…why do you want this…who are you?"

_The eye faded and the chuckling returned_

"I told you…I'm a friend…and I do this because I want change…I want something different…I want…chaos"

_The chuckling faded away and the feeling of loneliness returned to discord_

"See you soon…friend"

_The garden was shrouded in moonlight. Only one stirred. A robed pony with glowing golden eyes and red hair watched the silent statue of discord. A smile grew on his face._

"See you very soon"

_And with that final word he was gone. Blow away in the wind. All was quiet in the garden. Nobody noticed the crakes forming along the statue or the laughter coming from inside. Chaos will rise this night…and no elements of harmony will stop me this time_

**A/N:  
>well here it is. Please review and point out problems you found. I'm still new to the whole author thing so tell me what you like and didn't like about my work. All right that's it…see you next time<strong>

**-Vintage Dragon**


	2. Blood Moon

Blood moon

_The moon was full tonight. The Everfree was cast in pale moonlight, producing ghost trees and monstrous shadows. Nothing moved this night, all were sleeping or if they knew better….hiding. A shadow moved through the under growth, silently stalking through the scrub. For an instant, red eyes gazed across a clearing before the creature launched itself to the other side, without breaking a sweat it raced through the trees never even touching the ground. It had done this for a long time and would not fail tonight. A spotted deer, foolishly ignoring the danger, decide it was hungry. It trotted slowly to a tuft of grass it usually grazed at. The deer never saw it coming. The shadow exploded out of a nearby bush, flew straight over the deer's neck and landing a few feet away. The deer had a few seconds to realize its mistake before its head separated from its body with a crimson torrent that jetted from its neck. The shadow looked over its kill, and scoffed, it would feed well tonight. Hours passed and the only sound in the world was of that of the predator devouring what remained of the unfortunate deer, tearing flesh from bone the shadow savored the cooper flavor that now ran down its neck. It gazed towards the mountains, the sun will be rising soon, It needed to be home before the sun and be far away from here before the daytime creatures awoke._

_Fluttershy peered out the bushes…nothing…good. She bolted up to her door, turning slightly to check if she had been seen…nothing moved. She silently slammed the door behind her and leaned against it. she found it hard to suppress the slight giggle of the thought of what she had done tonight._

"A thousand years and you still find it funny…interesting"  
><em>she spun around, her face briefly losing its pony youth and becoming more beast like before returning her composure. She silently glared in the gloom searching for the source of the voice.<em>

"Your eyes will not help you fluttershy…but do not fear you aren't in danger…I would hate to harm such a interesting being"

_Fluttershy was unsure of what to make of this. None had ever found out her secret or said she was…interesting. She walked slowly into her living room, still searching for her admirer but with a lot more caution. Seating herself on the lounge, she laid herself out and waited._

"you're good…trying to lure me out with a fake serenity…well I guess you have had practice."

_The shadow began to condense in the corner, fluttershy tried to see trough the solid shadow but even her eyes could not pierce it. a dark stallion appeared from the gloom, pitch black with a red mane, fluttershy found it hard not to look away._

"but your tricks will not work here…I have practice too"

_Fluttershy glared at her intruder. All she had to do was wait till he made a mistake and she would decorate her walls with his insides but for now she plastered a very realistic look of fear on her face. The newcomer walked to the bookshelf, searching for nothing in particular, he continued to talk with his back turned to her_

"you must hate it…watching your friends die while you are immortal, cursed to see those you love wither away to dust"

_He turned back to her smirking. She want wanted nothing more than to wipe that smile off his face. relax he'll make a mistake she told herself._

"but most of all I bet you miss…him"

_fluttershy's eyes widened as she remember to dark blue earth pony she loved. She quickly dismissed the thought. She would not show emotion to this…creature_

"you thought he loved you…you thought you could share anything with him…even…the curse"

_Fluttershy's face hardened. She remembered alright. She remembered how she slipped her own blood into his drink, how he looked at her in disgust, how he ran into the sun light rather than spend his life with her. Tears formed in her eyes. She did miss him._

"I see how you feel about this but I did not come to bring up your…short comings"

_Fluttershy's head shot up. Forgetting her sorrow, anger blazed white hot in her eyes. She launched up to the ceiling and disappeared in the shadows._

"well this something I have not felt in a long time…being hunted…brings back memories…none good"

_Fluttershy silently scrambled across the roof, sliding from shadow to shadow. His back was turned to her. She could hear his heart, smell him…taste him. With a screech, she charged him. Bloodlust driving her on, she nearly grabbed him when…whump…fluttershy was sent flying into the bookshelf. Her spine shattered from the force of impact and one of her wings was bent at an unusually angle._

"well well…you are a fast one aren't you?"

_he bent down and twisted her wing even more out of place. Fluttershy gasped, refusing to break into tears in front of the intruder. She curled up into a ball, hiding herself from the world as her bones clicked back into place. After a few minutes, the only sign that there was an injury was the dark red stains coating her body. He lifted her up to face him._

"It's alright to cry fluttershy…I will take it into consideration at what I'm about to ask you"

_Fluttershy's ears perked. Soft tears unwilling rolled down her cheeks. She hated feeling weak._

"fluttershy...would you like to see him again?"_  
>she looked up into his eyes. She stills remembers how he looked at her and ran, she wanted nothing more than to wipe his existence from her mind but somewhere deep down she loved him. Fluttershy whimpered and nodded, releasing more tears as she remembered the love she had.<em>

"I can give you a second chance fluttershy…a chance for both of you…he wants what you want too"

_Fluttershy gazed at the pony. Was it true? Did he want to be with her but she saw him burn to ash as the sun came over the hills. How could ash love her? As if on cue a magic window opened, giving the room a pale corpse light. A dark blue stallion sat on crate, slowly sharpening a long curved sword. This was not the same love she had, he was…darker, more sinister. She could see the anger in his eyes, the dark things he had done, this was not the same pony she fell in love with but she didn't care. She liked this one more. He was more like her then the one she knew in every way. he had done things he would rather not talk about, she could see them behind his eyes. Murder, sabotage, torture…love? He stopped cleaning his blade and stared into nothing. He sighed and reached down behind him. A photo? Who would he have a photo stared in shock, locking eyes with…herself…laying there seductively stretched over a red satin couch. A droplet of water landed on her face, running down the laminated paper. He loved me. The pony carefully placed the photo back and stood up, a mask of utter malice plastered on his face. He left the line of sight and the window faded, letting darkness take over her house again._

"would you like to be with this one?...comfort him…share your histories…you two do have a lot in common"

_Fluttershy was silent for a moment taking in all she had seen._

"why me?"

"why you?...well…your interesting…I like that"

_He gently placed her on the floor_

"I'm starting a new world fluttershy…a world where ponies won't hide in fear from your gift…a world where all is right…a world of chaos and harmony all in one…but first I need you…join me fluttershy and together we'll make the perfect world"

_Fluttershy turned away from him. A perfect world? I don't want a world…but for him…I'll do anything. She turned back to give him an affirmative but when she look he was gone._

"you made the right choice…I'll contact you when I have gathered the others…my plans will be explained then"

_A soft laughter echoed through the room_

"stay out of the sun…partner"

_Fluttershy stared at the darkness. had this really happened? A new beginning? No more hiding? the sun finally began to clear the mountains, illuminating the windows of her house. With a smile she walked down to her basement and her coffin. For the first time in a century she slept in happiness._

**A/N**

**Hello there readers! Hope you enjoyed VAMPIRE FLUTTERSHY. For those of you wondering why I did this it was because I looked around and around for evil fluttershy stories and the closest thing I could find was her feeding applejack to squirrels. However scary it was it didn't fit in so just pulled this out of my brain instead. Upcoming are CUPCAKES PINKIE PIE, RAINBOW FACTORY DASH, fluttershy new love TINFOIL THE FALLEN MONSTERHUNTER, The dark ruler of new equestria, the fallen twilight sparkle, ECLIPSE and rarity (she does have demented alter ego because I haven't really looked but I hope there's something I can find inspiration from)…and maybe applejack but I just can't think of anything evil about her. Also if you think you have a pony that's particularly evil, demented, insane or just plain wrong pm me BUT keep in mind only the most vile creatures will be selected. GRIMLOCK and I will be waiting DO NOT DISAPOINT US.**

**-vintage dragon**


	3. Day of the cupcakes

**Day of the cupcake**

_Sugar cube corner. The scene of many a party and celebration, was unusually quiet. Pinkie pie sat behind the counter, her hooves supporting her head, thinking about what next to add in her cupcakes. Her eyes lazily found their way to the carpet concealing the trap door that lead to the secret basement, if she focused hard enough she could smell the baked goods she prepared down there. Her tongue absently licked her lips in anticipation. The ringing of the shops door bell snapped her out of her thoughts._

"Twilight, applejack, rarity! How are you guys? I haven't seen you in ages…'gasp' we should have a 'I haven't seen you guys in ages but we're back together now' party!"

_Pinkie continued talking but her friends remained silent. Pinkie paused in her ramblings about parties and studied her friend's faces. Something was on their minds. Twilight was sullen but did not break eye contact, rarity had found a spot on the floor and stared at it while applejack…applejack shot anger at pinkie, the orange pony clearly had a hard time controlling the hate behind her eyes._

"What's going on guys?"

_Twilight was about to say something but applejack exploded before she got a word out._

"WHAT'S GOING ON? HOW DARE YA ASK THAT!"

_Applejack turned and aimed her back legs at the pink mare. Pinkie barely had a second to register what was happening before the wind was driven out of her and she was sent flying in the counter. Pinkie's world spun. She could feel the cakes that had been stored so carefully in the glass case squish and break apart under her weight. She shifted a little. She could feel the glass in her back, the blood running her spine. She had never experience pain like this before but oddly she enjoyed it. Sound slowly returned to her mind and realized applejack was still screaming at her._

"OW' COULD YA KILL HER!...ow' could ya…feed her to everypony?"

"Applejack we can't judge her yet. Yes what she did is a profanity on life but she deserves a trial"

_Pinkie giggled a little at this. Applejack returned her gaze to the bloody pink mare and raised her hoof, ready to smash her skull in, but rarity held her hoof out and blocked her. The white unicorn shook her head and walked to the insane baker. Pinkies head was smashed back into the broken counter. Pinkie raised a hoof to where rarity had struck her, she had spit her cheek. Blood ran down her neck to mix with the small pool gathering around her, she licked the blood off her hoof and giggled. Her three ex-friends stared at her in disgust_

"So you found me…I can be honest and say I've been waiting for this day…so what gave me away?"

_Twilight looked at her friends, then walked to closer to pinkie._

"I thought rainbow cupcakes were…odd"

_Twilight struggled for words, remembering she had eaten a dozen of the murderous pony's cupcakes._

"So I decided to find out what was in them"

"YOU SHOULD DIE FU'R WHAT YOU DID!"

"Applejack please let's be civil about this…look here comes the guards now"

_Ponies outside had started to take notice of what was going on and gathered around the door way. Three armoured royal guards pushed their way through the crowd. They trotted into the bakery._

"We have been told a murderer is here?"

"Yeah, there's the snake in the grass"

_Applejack pointed across to pinkie. The guards moved in and surrounded the pink mare. Twilight placed her hoof on applejacks shoulder and nodded towards the door._

"Come on…we should get some rest…we'll come back when princess celestia wants to examine the crime scene"

_Twilight and rarity began to leave, applejack glared at the pink baker. Pinkie stuck her tongue out and smiled. The three friends left the bakery, pushing their way through the gathering crowd of ponies bombarding them with questions._

"So I guess we have to go now?...oh well…I enjoyed it while it lasted"

_Pinkie went to get up but was quickly shoved back down._

"Ooh no you're staying right here…the princess has something special in mind for you"

_Pinkie giggled a little at this. The princess coming here? yay! I can show her my collection._

_But then the poufy hair mare had a brilliant idea, more fun than showing her the collection._

"could I have…a glass of water?"

_The guard hesitated and looked at his superior for an order. The large white unicorn nodded. The guard left the room for the kitchen. The sound of water came from behind the door before stopping and the young guard returned. Pinkie had taken the time of his absences to seat herself on the only undamaged part of the counter, glass protruded from her back like giant spikes. He handed her the small glass. She lifted it and studied the water through the midday sun. she sipped it and grinned. The guards didn't even get a chance to react. In one solid movement pinkie slammed the glass down on the counter, shattering the top half, and spun in a circle. She brought the improvised weapon down on the guard who gave her the glass's exposed neck, rending his throat. The guard turned, clutching his neck, trying to seek aid from his fellow guards. He collapsed on the floor, blood sprayed from the open arteries blinding the one of the guards. The leader final started to react, summoning up his magic, but before he could do anything the glass cup slammed against his head spending him sprawling backwards. Pinkie was on top of him in seconds, smashing his face in. with a final twist of his neck the pony was gone, pinkie stood up and turned to the last guard. He was till wiping the blood out of his eyes. He stopped and finally noticed the silence._

"h-hello?…slick?...captain?...oh no"

_Pinkie launched herself at him, knocking him flat on his back. She pinned him under her and whispered in his ear as she ran her hoof down his chest._

"you know I always loved a stallion in uniform"

_The guards scream could be heard all across ponyville. The crowd scattered, fearing they might be next on the insane pony's list. Pinkie got up and trotted to the carpet. She lifted it up and revealed the trap door, humming as she did. With a sorrowful creak the hardwood door opened and pinkie stepped inside. It was about time she got found out, she was getting board with this town. Time to start over new. And with that she closed the door to her secret lair for the last time._

…_.._

_A pea green pony trotted down the dusty road leading away from ponyville, humming a tune to herself. She carried a knapsack full of bit and bobs that any other pony would find completely normal, though the green mare knew that any combination of her random tools could form into various weapons of choice. She glanced up at the sun._

"three…two…one"

_A fiery explosion rocked ponyville. Sugar cube corner was no more than a blazing inferno that quickly spread to buildings close by, consuming them in red flames and black smoke. The green mare continued down the track with a large grin on her face. Pinkie had become quite good at sewing and stitching during her time in ponyville that it was Childs play to replace her skin with the one she kept in storage. At first she wanted to 'wear' rainbow dash but decided not to as she could be easily recognized. She scratched at her shoulder, it would take some time for her body to completely accept her new skin. Even though she didn't need it anymore she kept her old skin, hidden in plain sight as the knapsack, as a memento for all the good times she had in the little town. She could not resist a giggle._

"hmm…I don't think greens your colour"

_Months of being on the run from her pervious incounters had taught her to shoot first, ask questions later. The sharpen hatchet dug itself into the nearby tree where the voice had come from. Pinkies eye darted around, she had heard something she knew she did. She cautiously walked grab her blade, never taking her eyes off the undergrowth. She reached up to where her blade had buried itself in the trunk of the tree but when she felt around all she found was empty space._

"what an interesting weapon…did you make this yourself?"

_Pinkie whirled round, coming face to face with a red manned stallion studying her blade. she slowly reached back to fetch another weapon._

"oh please…don't trouble yourself pinkie I just want to talk"

_Pinkie began to listen thought still kept her hoof on the number of weapons in her bag_

"I see you have been found out…pity…the ponies will be looking for you now but of course you have already solved this"

_He indicated to her new skin. Pinkie refused to talk but continued to listen to this newcomer._

"pinkie I'm going to be very honest with you…I love your work…in fact I love everything about you"

_Pinkie was still wary but slowly dropped her guard. It didn't matter any way. if he did attack her she would be all over him before he even got the first strike in._

"I am going to offer something to you…a new world pinkie…one where you don't have to change your skin everytime you get caught…a world where you can do whatever you want and no pony can stop you"

_Pinkie giggled a little_

"and let me guess…the ruler of this world is you?"

"actually no… I don't want to rule it…just…observe what happens…it's like an experiment I'll never end"

_Pinkie was intrigued_

"who will be joining me?"

"h-how did yo...(laughs)…oh your good...…but I've said to much…I must go and gather the others"

_the dark pony's form shifted and faded, becoming ever more distant._

"stay out of trouble now…I'll be coming for you soon"

_Pinkie was left alone on the road. She turned a few times before finally settling that she was alone. With a giggle she continued down the road, pondering her offer. This would be fun. The pea green mare trotted down the road, humming and occasionally giggling._

**A/N**

**Well…here it is. Hope you enjoyed my version of cupcakes. . I'm not sure if I pulled this off right but I think I did good. Coming up: RAINBOW FACTORY DASH, TINFOIL THE FALLEN MONSTER HUNTER, the dark rule of equestria ECLIPSE, rarity( I'm thinking sort of a like a industrial super villain based in a steam punky fashioned world) and applejack( oh I don't know…enemy of fruit?, pirate?, um…western gunslinger?) maybe the shadow bolts too but I'm not sure. the meeting is getting closer and closer with each passing chapter. Feel free to post your vile creature before that but i may not be able to add anything after. still looking for tips so tell me what you liked or didn't like about this story and what I should change to make my work better. Grimlock and I will be waiting for your responses DO NOT DISAPOINT US…AGAIN!**

**-vintage dragon**


	4. I don't get paid for overime

**I don't get paid for overtime**

**Edit:**

**Relax! I fixed it. do not panic!**

_It is well known in equestria that all weather comes from one place. The weather factories of cloudsdale, the pinnacle of modern weather production and the pride of the Pegasus race. Ponies of all ages marveled at the tall spires and rivers of rainbow that flowed down them but for all the knowledge the common pony had about the factory, none knew where the rainbows even came from. They all knew that the workers mixed chemicals in with the rainbows in the large pools on the bottom floor and checked it for impurities a bit above that but that still didn't explain what went on behind the closed doors of the upper levels. Rumors blazed around, dark hall ways and a increasing number of warning signs, the mad ramblings of the few workers who claimed to have once worked there were the common pony had to go on and most just past it off as simple scuttlebutt. Little did they know._

_The hum of machinery echoed through the gloom filled halls. This was the rainbow factory, a monstrous iron creature made for the sole purpose of making the rainbows equestria love so much out of the failures of the flock. The masked guardians of the factory patrolled the narrow halls, endlessly working till they dropped in death or became too unstable to work. If one listened hard enough the sound of the soft sobbing could be heard over the rhythmic beats and the hiss of steam. Rainbow dash found this cascade of unidentifiable sound, music that soothed whatever sanity she had left. Her office was indiscernible from any other office and was often the source of many a lost employee, making for some very 'uncomfortable' situations. Her rainbow mane had long since gained a red tinge from some of the more personal occupants she had to deal with. After Scootaloo's failure her friends had grown ever more suspicious of their cyan friend and it was only a matter of time before they finally decided to find what exactly dash's job was. Their screams still rang through her head but one in particular always came out on top._

"_please dashie…d-don't do this…we're friends remember?...we made cupcakes together…we pranked together…please don't…I lov-"_

_Rainbow dash was ripped from her thoughts by a knocking at her door._

"grrr…This better be important or so help me"

_Dash turned the tumbler lock on her door and opened it. she pocked her head out and gazed up the hallways. No one. She growled to herself, thinking of ways to track down the pranksters and make them scream till their vocal cords gave way, before noticing the wall was a slightly more shinny shad of black it should be. On closer inspection I became apparent that the reflective stain was actually blood, now she would have past this off as a simple case of a filly getting a bit out of hand and her guard over reacting to some extent if It weren't for the tattered remains of a staff uniform lying on the ground under it._

"tsk tsk…your people are too good…they don't even scream when the flesh is torn from their bones"

_Rainbow dash whirled around. A brown stallion sat on her desk, aimlessly spinning the blood splattered mask that had belonged to the pony outside. Utter shock doesn't even come close to how Rainbow felt, her jaw dropped so far she wouldn't be surprised if it hit the floor. The intruder smiled at her complete confusion, he hopped of her desk and walked around the room._

"you know…I think this room needs more light…more colours…maybe some blues and whites… some oranges maybe?"

_He turned and unleashed the most mocking eye brow raise in history. Rainbow dash still had her mouth agape while trying to find the right words to explain how this simple looking pony had gotten so far into her factory._

"Close your mouth dear you look ridiculous…now I since your mind obviously isn't functioning properly let me explain very slowly why I'm here…first off I wanted to meet the workers of the mysterious rainbow factory and in turn meet the rainbow herself…I can quite say I'm disappointed but your people do display an unusual attitude towards pain almost enjoying it which has…unnerved me…which by the way is no easy feat…second I want to offer you a business proposition…one that I'm sure will benefit us both"

_He returned his gaze back to the rainbow haired mare. Rainbow dash was still lost for words, wondering if she had finally gone mad, before the brutal insanity that had come over her once before went full auto. With a shriek of pure blood lust the cyan mare launched herself across the room, screaming death at the intruder. He simple smiled and shook his head then he was gone, faded into mist. Rainbow dash still had a lot of speed behind her and slammed into the thick steel wall. Blood trickled out of her nose, it must have been broken, she absently wiped it away while searching for her brown victim to be. She found sitting in her chair, forming a pyramid out of his hoofs._

"They call this the hoof pyramid of evil…I've always wanted to try it but could never find the right situation…now before you make an even bigger fool of yourself please listen…you really don't have a choice"

_A sandy yellow aura surrounded the mask and lifted it up to eye level. The mask cracked and exploded into tiny metal shards, floating inches away from Rainbows face. He smiled and the mask reformed itself instantly._

"However badly I want to see what your insides look like…I need you in one piece so why don't you calm down and listen"

_Rainbow bash was promptly forced to the floor._

"now be very honest with me…your bored of this life aren't you…the same routine each day…kill failures, make rainbows, punish someone, daydream and finally sleep only to wake up the next morning to do the exact same thing…god that makes my bored just talking about it…but on to my point…I want to give you a chance to change all that…a different challenge every day, opponents of ever changing skill, if you don't like something you did in the past just simply go back and change it…I won't mind…well not unless it concerns me or any of the other players"

_The insane mare tried to shift her weight against the downward force, cursing herself for becoming so weak in her days of working in this place. He walked over and sat on her back, still holding her down with magic._

"sigh…you just don't get it…always resisting and never learning or adapting and that's why you will always loose"

_Rainbow dash stopped struggling and perked her ears. Did he say loose? I NEVER LOOSE!_

"I NEVER LOOSE…I'M THE BEST OUT THERE AND ALWAYS WILL BE…NO ONE BUT NO ONE IS BETTER THEN ME!...I CONTROL THE WEATHER, CLOUDSDALE HELL I EVEN CNRTOL CANTERLOT AND THEIR BLASTED PRINCESS"

"if you so good…why are you trapped under a pony that not only found the your secret rainbow factory but also managed to make it past all your guards, killing a few for a personal experiment, and end up surprising the great Rainbow dash in her own office?…or are you telling me that you planned this"

_The trapped mare crossed her arms and pouted._

"now now let's not fight after all I just want to talk…I am not here to berate you and mock your attempts to keep me out…in fact I want you to try again…build something for me to scratch me head at…to challenge my brain…to be fair you did a pretty good job here but I want more and I know you can provide it…but what dose talk mean to you…let me just show you instead"

_He reached down and tapped her head. Rainbow dash's eyes widened and her pupils shrunk. She gain knowledge she never knew she had, ideas that seem totally alien to her somehow form in her brain, felt the world slow and become simpler. And in a flash it was gone, all of it like it had never been. _

"that was just a sample of what you could become…but you will not get it for free…join me and if you survive my tasks I will reward you…greatly"

_The pressure on the cyan mare dissipated in a instant. She spun on to her back to find she was again alone in her dark office. She rasied a hoof to her head. Had that all been real? To answer her question a searing pain burnt in her brain._

"what do you think?...no dash you haven't gone insane because I won't let you…I need your mind intact…just keep doing what you doing and I'll get you when I am ready…have fun!"

_And with that the pain was gone. Rainbow slumped back down to the floor. Her head hurt a bit but she focused on something more important._

"I have let myself get out of shape…I need to practice!"

_The Pegasus jumped up and bolted out the door with a broad smile on her face. Thunderous laughter filled the room when she was gone._

**A/N**

**Hello there readers hoped you had fun. All in all I think I did a good job this week balancing work and this. I'm on holidays for a little while so I hope I can update soon. Please tell me if you don't like something about my work, I'm always open to any criticism any of you have about how I write and would like to change because so far my English grades have improved greatly since I began writing these and getting feedback from you guys. Coming up: TINFOIL THE FALLEN MONSTER HUNTER, Twilights alter ego ECLIPSE, from the industrial world of gilmagnus, rarity's alt, CENTRIFUGE, from the dusty plains of the sun scorched lands of uri hellta comes the infamous bounty hunter, Applejacks alt, APPLE BANE, the only remaining shadow bolt after being cut off for Nightmare moons magic, Soarins alt, SLIPSTREAM. Well looks like I've got my work cut out for me. The chance for posting your own dastardly villains is closing fast and may not reopen after THE MEETING. Grimlock and I will be waiting...you know what I'm going to say.**

**-vintage dragon**


	5. Heavy metal

**A/N:**

**Okay before I start this I want to make formal apology to everyone. I was planning to put this up much earlier but some serious technical difficulties got me too scared to turn on my laptop let alone work on anything do any work on it. I am in the process of rectifying the problem so I should update again soon.**

**Heavy metal**

_The night was dark one with the moon obscured by thick clouds. The swamp bubbled softly from the natural gas's being released from the slimy mud floor. Some would call this place mystical others unnatural. Tinfoil simply liked that everyone stayed away no matter what they thought, the swamp was no place for a pony. Hydras, manticores even basilisks roamed here and that was enough to scare off many a pony but there was always one that kept going no matter what, determined to find the secrets of black hollow bog. He hated those types. Running through the forest, making noise, leaving their hoof prints all over the place for anyone to follow but that's why he was here. protecting his home and all of its secrets was all a job Tinfoil did well, of course having years of tracking and hunting monsters all over equestria gave him somewhat of an advantage over his pray. he still relished hunting something even if it was Ponies. He used to protect ponies from places like this but then ponies started taking him for granted, treating his protection as something that should go unrewarded and expected. Of course Tinfoil didn't ask for anything but it was nice to get a word of thanks now and then, maybe a night with a family and a hot meal to chase his loneness away but that was all. He was a 'feral' pony as some would say, able to live anywhere and survive even the most extreme places, of this he did not know because in all honesty he had found no urge to leave his home and go adventuring around the world so he did not know any different. _

_He remembered the day he was kicked out, the day he lost it. _

_The sun was crisp and bright, he secretly hated the sun finding the moon just as good and in some ways better then the fiery sphere. The local tavern wherein he had spent many a drunken night with strangers and people he thought he knew. Everyone who went there were given five rules before drinking, it used to be only four before he arrived._

_No money, no drinks._

_Leave all problems outside._

_If you start a fight, prepare to end it._

_Don't go bothering some pony you think you can take, because you probably can't._

_And _

_Never try to start something with the dark blue pony._

_So far no one had broken that one, with Tinfoil's size crushing any thoughts about angering him. his whole upper body was covered in unnatural pale blue markings that made some wonder if he was a pony at all and not some magical creation went wrong…or right. Only the barkeep knew well and truly what the strange symbols meant, having been an adventurer in his younger days, and always uttered a word of warning to any pony who thought to ask. It was only a matter of time before some pony would work up enough nerve or be just plain stupid enough to ask him to ask him._

"_hey you…yeah you the blue one…how did ya gets those pretty tattoos all over ya face"_

_He had noticed the pea green pony and his two similarly coloured friends a few days ago but hadn't paid them thought till now._

"_did ya…did ya loose a bet with some pony and hat ta ruin your face with those gay ass markings or were ya just born that ugly"_

_This encouraged laughter from his two lackeys. He could smell how drunk they were from his table across the room and just simply smiled, nodded and returned to his drink. They were had one too many and obviously didn't know what they were doing so he cut them some slack._

"_hey I'm talking to ya freak!"_

_The barkeep finally took notice of what was going on and gave the three stallions a hushed warning. The leader just laughed and hopped off his stool walking groggily towards Tinfoil's table. The word of warning grew louder._

"_Stitch…I would stop right there before you do something you'll regret…just come back here and finish your drink"_

_The one they called Stitch just simply turned and waved the barkeep off. He placed both his front hooves on the table and stared at Tinfoil. _

"_So are ya gonna tell me what's with them or am I gonna hav ta give ya some even uglier marks"_

_Tinfoil smiled and placed his drink on the table._

"_Sigh…their words…all saying different things but having the same meaning"_

_The drunkard look confused and then began to erupt with laughter. His two friends walked over and joined in what they thought was a joyous occasion. Something deep inside Tinfoil started to turn and coil its way to the surface._

"_That's it?...that's what every pony's afraid of?...words…ha that's too funny okay I'll bite what do these words of yours mean?"_

_Tinfoil joined the laughter as he reached over his shoulder. The weaving lines across his face glowed with an orange ting. His voice changing to sound more like breaking glass then anything a pony's throat could make._

"_In my tongue it means torus skaten… and the ponies of old named me eldren mitkarn…but what that all means in the language you know…skull taker"_

_In a blinding movement tinfoil removed a wicked curved blade and swung it in a fine arch. The blackened metal whined through the air, severing three heads from their bodies. With an aura of deep orange magic, all three lifeless corpuses's floated into the air, twisting and twitching from the still live nerves before exploding in a explosive torrent of crimson rain that turned the whole tavern into a red nightmare. Silence filled the once happy place, the minds of the towns folk were too simple to comprehend what had just happen. Everything was thickly covered in the liquid remains of the three drunken ponies, Tinfoil's maniac smile faded as the realization of what he had done dawned on him. The barkeep made the first move, leaning down and picking up a silver short sword from his adventuring days that was cleverly concealed under the bar for times of need. He stepped out from behind the blood soaked table and calmly walked towards the dark blue, now with flaring orange markings, pony who sat in his chair with the same look of astonishment as the other ponies had. He had gotten angry at others before but had never become violent, he gazed at his now red hooves in dismay. The barkeep slammed the sword on the table, snapping him out of his stupor, and glared right through Tinfoil's soul._

"_I should have told you sooner…should have sent you away…but you obviously didn't know who you were so I thought you would be safe…apparently I was wrong"_

_The remaining patrons final got some sense back and began stealthy exiting as fast as they could, leaving the two ponies alone. They would all go straight to the guard house and report what they had seen. Tinfoil didn't care, in his mind he deserved everything coming to him after what he did._

"_ya see your not all pony Tinfoil…I recognized those patterns the first day I set eyes on you…I'm old and wary in my age but I'll never forget those or what they mean…by rights I should have taken this blade and sliced out your heart out right then and there…but I didn't…I see now that was a mistake that only a fool hardy stallion would make…one I do not wish to remake"_

_The old pony slid the sword across the table. Tinfoil uncertainty picked it up and studied the fine edges before placing it back down and returning the stare of the old pony._

"_Who a-…What am i?"_

"_You're the son of a daemon…the last son to be precise but of which I do not know… I do not have all the answers you seek…no you must find them yourself…but you have over stayed your welcome…the towns folk would be sparking rumors of what you did here and will want vengeance…even if the three were annoying"_

_Ponies across town started to form a crowd around the guard house as news of the event quickly blazed through town, it would only be a matter of time before the sparks of hate and fear grew into an uncontrollable fire. The echoing shouts up the street, growing louder by the second, drawing Tinfoil's attention before he turned to ask the barkeep where he should go but found he was alone. The fearful crowd began to turn into a blood hungry mob, It was only a matter of time before they found some pony to blame._

_Tinfoil fled into the forest that day, never looking back at the life he once had. They chased him for a long time always just a few steps behind him. They got closer and closer, sometimes a bit to close and Tinfoil had no choice but to fight. One time they had burned down a hotel and killed innocent ponies just to get at their quarry. After that they figured him dead and vengeance served how wrong they were. Tinfoil had heard later what had happened, the fact being he was nowhere near there at the time just continued to feed his new thoughts. He was never a pony, never belonged with them. Ponies are ignorant and deceitful…but creatures are loyal and will never betray him…and he would never betray their secrets. _

_Over time his appearance changed, because of the new environment he was in or because he was getting older he did not know. He grew tall and lean, short black quills grew from his skin, the ever present marks shifted and changed sometimes daily taking on more sinister aspects each time, his mane and tail grew darker and his eyes become flushed with the smallest traces of orange. For many a year he was not seen till sightings of him increased as the towns started to expand into the forest, sparking his legend to grow until it was bloated out of proportion. God, spirit even monster were used to describe the strange being the towns folk had sighted, Tinfoil actually found it quiet amusing to wander into town and act like some outer towner or something, seeing how long it took for some pony to realize he wasn't the 'norm' and give a shout. What he hadn't counted on was ponies started looking for him in his home, this irked him beyond all belief. So here we are, yet another group of interloper's wandering around looking for the mysterious pony of the forest. Usually he'd just watch and leave them to their often humorous ends but once and a while one or two would just keep coming being a lot more stupid or smarter than their fellows. This when it got serious. It wasn't unusual for ponies to go missing in the great swamplands after all anything could happen out there and Tinfoil was always looking for food. _

_Tinfoil had been perched in a tree for a few hours now, watching the confused ponies travel in circles. The group had entered the forest with eight but only number four now, Tinfoil can proudly boast he had not killed a single one…just…guided them to the inevitable. A skeleton there and a howl here was all that was needed to freighted the ignorant ponies away from the group and into something a lot less friendly, of course if the others knew what had happened to their friends they would have fled too but so far the screams of agony howling through the night had not discouraged them that somehow they would find their friends okay and continued on their fruitless search._

"Heh no very bright…."

"Talking to yourself while trying to hide isn't either"

_The blue pony nearly fell out of his tree in shock of seeing the new comer sitting cross legged a bit up the branch from him._

"Of course talking to some pony else maybe just as bad"

_Tinfoil regained some of the confidence he had and tried to mask his brief fear with sudden back flip up to a higher branch. He stood upright and drew his blackened steel sword, taking up the duelist position while studying his new foe. He had chocolate brown fur and crimson red mane, his cutie mark was an arcane seal of some sort that Tinfoil found strangely familiar, this was obscured by a solid black over coat with the glint of metal shining beneath but what caught Tinfoil were his eyes. They were solid gold in colour only being broken by the large black ovals inside each. The rotten stench of sulfur drifted into his nostrils, his disgust must have shown because the pony chuckled._

"well at least that proves my theory but really is this any way to greet family?...i mean what has it been 20 years? Last time we meet you were just a wee colt, barely able to talk yet"

_The strange stallion stood up and dug deep into his pockets, final pulling out a small stone and tossed it to Tinfoil. It was made of granite and felt cold and icy even here in the jungle. One side was engraved with a symbol that matched the brown pony's cutie mark while on the other was what looked like a rose. Tinfoil traced the stone petals with his hoof._

"That used to be your mothers…shame you never got to spend much time with her…(sigh) we had some fun times together…but she's dead and gone and nothing even I can do about that…so apart from pointing a blade at me do I get something?…a hug? Maybe even some questions or just a 'hello' would do me fine"

"how did you know my mother? Were you friends of something"

"Straight down to business I like that…well first off I'm not your dad so you can end any thoughts about a new start with your father…I'm your uncle, the black sheep of the family, the good for nothing son that would never amount to anything…it's sort of funny when you think I'm the only one still breathing…oh but forgive my manners…I am Grimlock son of the ever watchful and brother to kiemargus the flame keeper…I never got a title because nobody, not even my own parents, knew anything about me so they couldn't not really name me properly…apparently this dishonored the family in some way and I went in to self imposed exile just to spite them some even more by not accepting my birthright and living with mortals…as for your mother, I had first met her a few years before she was forced marry my brother, mortals have no choice in the matter when a one of our kind declares his/her intentions. She was a priest of the sun and more or less my mortal enemy, not really because we hated each other but just because I felt like the right thing to do, we were so angry in those days. our fights left pretty deep wounds in both us and the world but we always laughed about it after some painful days of healing and we'd continue where we left off…then my brother found out about her and made a claim to her…honestly I didn't mind, if she was giving him black eyes every time he tried to make a move well more fun for me so I ignored it but the last I heard about her she went fought back one too many times and went for a swim in some lava, not the smartest thing to do…at least you seem to have a cool head which you probably didn't get from her…or your dad for that matter, interesting"

_Tinfoil's leg trembled as his mind overloaded. He could see everything his 'uncle' had told him as if he was there himself. His mom, the fights, the wedding…the sea of burning fire. A single tear ran down his cheek, his chest started to heave and tried to force the daemon pony to break down and cry. All this time he had a parent that loved him, she didn't abandoned him but sent him away for a better life, a life away from his father. He wasn't alone, he had a family all this time._

"_Well it's really only me now"_

_Tinfoil eyes widened. He knew Grimlock hadn't opened his mouth but how was he hearing his voice. The fact that the strange pony gotten inside his head so easily shocked before suddenly being replaced with the sadness of being alone again _

"Come now child the past only brings sorrow so let's look to the future…practically yours"

_The brown pony lifted Tinfoil's head and smiled revealing an all too sharp set of teeth._

"I have a business proposition for you…I have watched you turn this once peaceful forest into your own personal hunting field, don't be ashamed I would have done the exact same thing, but I couldn't help but notice flaws in it…so I'm going to grant you anything you desire, challenging opponents to test your skill and even somepony to share your plans with IF you come with me and create this exact same place only on a much larger scale…I'm not talking a few miles of forest…no, what I'm giving you is a whole world… a whole world to change and form it in to one of the greatest killing fields of all time…just join me and we will do great things"

_The dark blue pony looked away into the rising sun. He had always wanted a friend…someone to talk to and let his true feelings show. This would mean a new beginning and all he had to do was make this forest again? Surly he was missing something this pony who claimed to be his uncle really wanted him to keep killing? Somehow he felt this was the right thing to do and if it was a trap he would make every pony involved suffer starting with his brown coated uncle. He turned to give his agreement but found he was alone again…why did ponies always leave while he was thinking._

"Don't look now but I think your pray have found a secret"

_Tinfoil tumbled out of the tree, falling clear of any branches and watching his sword spin dangerously close to his face. The ground rushed up to meet him. He landed on his back with a dull thud followed by the screaming of metal as his blade dug its way into a rock inches away from his nose. Monstrous Laughter filled the air and the markings that had been dark for such a long time flared with life._

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone hope you enjoy Tinfoil. I used this story to better describe the mysterious pony now known as Grimlock (fake name alert) so everyone can get a clearer picture about who he is. Coming up next: from the dark lands of Equestria, arcane magic's are stirring. The goddess of the black sun is spreading her ever growing might to encumber the entire universe but will some take an interest in what she's doing? If anyone dislikes my work and wants me to stop please just speak up and tell me I will listen to what ever anyone has to say to try and improve my work. Also i spent some time around my workshop they other and found some war hammer 40k models I bought but never painted. So I spent some time pottering around and I have to say they look pretty good. I'm sure all of you now about the new lunar republic so I got inspired and used my space marines to form the lunar legion of sorts and if anyone wants to see my work I may upload it to somewhere. Well that's all I can really think of…oh yes…if you have pony or evil creature (no adult dragons or gods because their over powered) and you want them to be a part of the meeting your time to tell me is closing fast, if I can't add them because they're not 'evil' enough I will add them later on but only as minor characters so if you would like a story about them pm me. that's all from me I'll try and update everything soon**

**-Vintage dragon**


	6. Black sun

**Black sun**

_The royal palace was quiet. The stones had cracked and the paint had peeled with age but still nothing made a sound within those rotting walls. This was not how something this grand should look. The decaying castle mirrored the rest of Equestria ever since Eclipse was born. The royal guards still watched the gates, ever vigilant for intruders, but if one looked close enough the full weight of the situation came into focus. Their skin had become dry and leathery and even sloughed away in some parts revealing pale white bones, Their eyes glowed with deep purple light that seemed the seep out in a fine mist, their armour had become brittle and battle scared after years of misuse and they moaned softly in sorrow of the lives they had lost._

"SPIIIKE!"

_The doors of the throne room exploded open. In the ruined door way stood an alicorn of pure darkness. Her hair was a deep purple with a single maroon highlight and seemed to flicker and wave from some unseen force. She was clad in form fitting armour that couldn't really pick what colour it wanted to be so it rippled and shimmered with a rainbow of colours and hues. Her deep purple eyes scanned the dark room._

"I know you're in here you overgrown handbag…you can't hide from me_"_

_Nothing moved. She could sense him in here but he had grown good a masking his life force so she could not pin-point the teenage dragon exactly but she knew she could wait him out. He had to eat sometime. He of course knew this too so he had tried his best to squirrel away any gems he could get his claws on to without his 'master' discovering so when the time was right he could escape but he was new at all this secrecy and sneaking stuff so he got a bit ahead of himself and forgot a few important things. He didn't have a way out of the castle. After taking some revenge on the alicorn by destroying some of her favorite books before realizing this he had opted to that hiding would be the next best thing. He regretted hiding here now._

_The medium size dragon was crouched on the far side of room behind some fallen stones. His green spines glow faintly against the cool stones. He could make a break for it if something distracted the dark mare._

"I will find you spike it's only a matter of time_"_

_A dark violet aura appeared around a wood cabinet and it lifted off the ground. With blinding speed it was thrown across the room, shattering into wooden shards as it hit the wall. Eclipse stalked down the room towards the throne, glancing back and forth between the great pillars. She reached the throne and stopped. A wicked smile grew on her face._

"You ate the ruby…didn't you?" _in fact he had indeed eaten only the large red gem. He had held on to it so it could mature but finally temptation got the better of him_. "I may not be able to find you…but the explosive charm I placed on it should give me an idea of where you are…or were, come out and I will make your punishment quick and relatively painless…ten seconds"

_Spike began to call her bluff when he noticed the faint pink light coming from his belly. Oh horseapples. Whether it was dangerous or not it did not matter but the growing light would soon attract some attention._

"Five…"

_It was too far in for him to try and throw it up and he didn't really want to cut his stomach open but then again exploding wouldn't be very nice either._

"Three..."

_As much as it made his skin crawl he valued himself too much to kill himself. Living with an insane mare of darkness wasn't so bad…right?_

"One..."

"All right_!" the purple scaled dragon stepped out from his hiding place, holding his arms up in surrender. _"You win…j-just get it over with"

_A slow clap of hooves echoed throughout the room._

"Well done…really well done" _both Eclipse's and spikes heads snapped around to the new comer sitting in the throne. _"You two just displayed one of the most boring shows of power that I'm beginning to have second thoughts about coming here in the first place"

_He was chocolate brown in colour with a spiked black mane. He wore amber coloured armour that was clearly meant only for show marked by the large shoulder pads and swirling patterns of entangled serpents that seemed to be eating each other. His flank was the only thing apart from his head that was unarmoured and showed off his cutie mark very nicely, some sort of glyph or rune in an electric blue colour. His smile was both mocking and praising. _

"WHO ARE YOU? AND WHY SHOULDN"T I MELT YOUR INSIDES?" _a small sphere of magic appeared at the tip of her horn_

"Please darling let's not over exert ourselves" he_ waved his hoof and the sphere burst into sandy yellow sparks_. " and if you bothered to even look for celestia's secret journal on magic, its under the stairs in the hidden study by the way, you would know who I am…like our little friend here"

_He indicated to spike. The teen dragon trembled, never taking his eyes off the new comer since he made his presence known, clearly wanting to be anywhere but here. Eclipse shot him a questioning look but getting no response, picked him up and tossed him across the room._

"now now let's be civil about this" _ a aura of magic enveloped spike before he hit anything and guided him slowly back to the ground, a second aura wrapped around Eclipse legs pulled her upside down. "_Spike would you care to enlighten her to what you found?"

"i…um…y-you're the architect…right?"

"Yes I have been known by that name at one point or another, go on"

"Well…you…" _finally remembering who else was in the room. Eclipse hadn't been listening, trying the bite through her restraints. _"He built the elements of harmony"

"IMPOSSIBLE the elements are formed by friendship and magic" _said Eclipse after giving up attacking the bands of magic _"not by some two bit pony with a knack for magic tricks"

_A small tendril of sandy yellow magic shot out of her bonds and into her mouth._

_**ZZZAPPP**_

_The reaction was instant. Eclipse's tongue swelled and blocked her jaw, didn't stop from trying to yell insults at the brown pony though._

"Mind your manners or your next outburst will be your last" _the dark alicorn went silent but still glared daggers at her tormenter. _"Now…Spike please continue"

"That's really all I know but celestia wrote often about you and you're…experiments"

"That pony never did understand privacy, oh well I hope she didn't do anything dangerous with them"

"W-why are you here? Now I mean here now and not before…" _she looked his former friend. He did not feel anger or sorrow like he usually did when he looked at her. Only pity _"before she happened…before I made her like this…you could have stopped it"

"Why would I want to stop her…she's the perfect example of something of pure goodness can become so corrupt…and you made her"

"But you created the elements of harmony…the most powerful magic ever made…the only way to bring balance to chaos"

"what I created was a way for the most powerful aspects of a pony to come to life and fuel limitless power…if I had known how celestia would change them to suit her own goals I would have crushed them right then and there…but they failed to meet my expectations so, like all my failures, I left them to learn from my mistake's"

"S-so you're not here to change everything back" _Spikes nostrils flared, letting out small whisps of green fire_ "to fix the mistake I made"

"Spike what you did was not a mistake…in fact if you hadn't lost you temper and tried to burn Twilight sparkle I would not even be here" _with a flash of light the pony disappeared only to reappear next to the purple scaled dragon _"I'm proud of what you did , I think she is too…you created something, sure you didn't mean to and you probable regret it but look at it this may…you changed the world with a simple accident so imagine what would happen if you did something on purpose…something you meant to do…something you could be proud of"

"Why are here? You're not going to help me, I can see that now, so what are you doing here…to mock me? To push me down even further then I already am? Try it…give me your best…I can't go any lower"

"Heh you misjudge me…I'm not here to berate you…quite the opposite actually…I want you to join me"

"what?"

"I had planned to bring back both of you but it seems that only one you has any real future with me" _he lost interest and started playing with his hooves _"Spike?"

"Me?"

"HIM!" _said Eclipse finally after the affects of the spell wore off "__but_ he's a failure…not even worthy of some pony's time…how can he be better than me?"

"because he isn't some alicorn wannabe who thinks she's the most powerful creature the universe and has not real talent for anything…face it Twilight you aren't one tenth as powerful as what you were before you change"

"I defeated Luna and celestia, decayed this world and turned its inhabitants in to my slaves…does that not count for anything?"

"No…most of the ponies that have joined me did it in half the time and with more style then simply killing everything" _the brown pony waved her off and started walking out _"I'll contact you when I'm ready Spike…so no more attempts at escape all right"

"She comes too"

"Huh?"

"If there is a way to change her back out there I'm going to find it…so she's coming or I'm not"

"Really…you know I can just leave you both here don't you"

"…"

"(sigh)…fine but hear this…if she fails…you fail…and you Twilight sparkle…be at your best for I will not give you quarter" _ he stood at the door way, turned around, and smiled _"tatty-bye"

_With a puff of smoke and loud pop he was gone_

"Why?"

"Because I still care about our friendship…come on …we have to study"

_Both the dark alicorn and the teen dragon left to go to the main library. Two sets Golden eyes watched them leave._

"Will they be ready?"

"Oh I think we can count on that…they bring out the best in each other"

"I hope your right…I don't want to have come this far only for your plans to fail"

"When have my plans ever fail?"

_And like sand on the wind they faded away_

**-====o0O….O0o====-**

"HE ESCAPED!"

_The pale yellow unicorn slammed her hoof down on the floor. Her mane was the most vibrant colours of blue that it seemed to shift and twist like electricity and had ruby eyes could tear the soul out of even the strongest ponies (she drained the soul of monk once…..it tasted like chocolate)._

"WHEN?"

_She was wearing an olive green uniform with a glossy black trim and small pips along her shoulders, donating to her superior rank. She was yelling at the misfortunate underlings that had pulled the short straw in telling her that bad news._

"_w-well we don't know…."said a very nervous looking blue stallion Pegasus clad in a similar but less grand uniform._

"_But we think he escaped last week when his body temperature dropped slightly for a few seconds" another pea green Pegasus officer quickly replied. They looked so similar that the mare often forgot which one she was yelling at. "The ponies on duty noted having problems with the ventilation that day so we passed it off as nothing and didn't report it"_

"So what have been watching for the last few days?"_Clearly holding her back from covering her walls in a nice shade of crimson._

"Well..." _said in unison and looked at each other._" We think he left a copy of himself behind to fool yo-..I mean us and throw us off his trail"

"And it worked" _chimed in the blue station finally after regaining some courage _"his essence has already faded beyond any hope of tracking…do you...do you think he'll come back for it? The item I mean"

"That information should be classified to someone of you rank and yes I do believe he'll come back for the weapon" _The unicorn went to her oak wood desk and started sorting through the contents of one the draws._ "We need to increase study and find out what it does and how it works so maybe if he does come back we might have a chance against him"

_The mare finally found what she was looking for, giving both junior officers a scowling glance as She slid a pair of dark rim glasses with purple lenses on to her head and trotted out of the office to find somepony to tear apart._

"I trust you won't fail me again?"

"Y-yes commander White noise"

**A/N:**

**ANTAGONIST 'S! for any of you that could not figure it out on your own White noise is Vinyl scratch's extreme opposite, being an over serious paladin of righteousness and having command of black storm prison which (until recently) was built to hold only one occupant and vast legions of nameless soldiers and powerful creatures. Been planning to add her for a while but could never get enough ideas for her but now she is here we can begin phase TWO…like before you can add you villainous ponies of darkness but now you can add…wait for it…epic lieutenants or 'MINI-BOSSES' to challenge the forces of evil but unlike before you can make them as hard and overpowered as you want (I will be accepting god's and adult dragons for this but nothing that could be deemed 'immortal'. I will not give them back stories so you don't have to make them to detailed just enough so I can get a feel for them). The meeting is getting closer but there are still more ponies to collect: rarity's alt, CENTRIFUGE, Applejacks alt, APPLE BANE, Soarins alt, SLIPSTREAM, from the lands of equestria comes two of some of the sweetest ponies that deserve better, PRINCESS LUNA AND DERPY HOOVES(not ditzy doo), from the black depths of Grimhold prison comes one of the most feared criminals to ever grace the lands of equestria (spawned from the mind of Drakua), WREAK LOOSE, from the damp mines of blazing stone comes the exiled diamond dog (from a friend), SHATTER CLAW. As always my offer stands. If you believe you have a villain that would be worthy send them to me and I will test them, but keep in mind I do want to keep this sane so nothing extremely over powered or out of control that it would be impossible to handle or even be in the same room with( note: any race is acceptable, young dragons, diamond dogs, demi-gods, demons, or even something of your own creation but I will put a law down: NO HUMANS or anything that would be considered ridiculous like a giant pile of talking goo because that's just silly). Planning on adding a few more but nothing official so mum's the word. Sorry this took so long but writers block is a b***h to deal with and schools been a primary for me right now. See you next time .**

**-vintage dragon**


	7. Batteries not included

**Batteries not included**

_From the atmosphere, iron town looked nothing but a large polluted cloud covering the landscape. In actual fact it was just a large polluted cloud and iron 'town' as like a quarter of the planet. Years of constant technological changes had left the city in various states of history from the tribal diamond dogs in the underworks to the regal unicorns of the upper spires and everything in between. Of course such change could only happen under the leadership of a pony who would stop at nothing to achieve greatness, a pony with no moral boundaries, no desire for love and friendship, no heart. Some called her mad, others called her genius ahead of her time…she called herself centrifuge. An apt name for a pony of her caliber, though she wasn't really all pony any more. Being the leader of modern marvels meant that one had to make sacrifices, she chose her body. An odd collection of wires, steel plates and hydraulics replaced the parts of her fine body that she deemed obsolete. Her cutie mark remain along with the majority of her torso and head although she now only had one living eye, the other a crimson disc that feed information directly into her brain, a mild improvement by her own words._

"Twilight sparkle would you be a dear and come in here for a moment"

_She took her metallic hoof off the intercom. Her office was large compared to others and contained more décor, s he stated it was nessercary to her work…no pony really argued with that. It was a long room dotted with marble pillars and various bits of tech, she forgot what some of them were for but they looked nice. The double oak doors open, groaning after years of use, and revealed a purple unicorn. She wore single rim reading glasses and, like centrifuge, had replaced certain aspects of her body but unlike the regal white unicorn, who was infused with plasma, she was powered by steam so whenever she walked anywhere a symphony of hisses and whistles followed her, Along with a small trail of smoke from the two long exhaust pipe protruding out of her shoulders. Twilight had risen through the ranks swiftly earning many a commemoration until she had finally hit the top of the enterprise mountain. Head director of magic and magic al research, known as MMR. Of course there was one position above her but no pony dared make a claim to it and ponies that did often had…accidents. She walked calmly through the hall of pillars towards the gem encrusted desk of her boss. Wires criss-cross along the floor forming highways of information transfer and power grids, some were as big as her leg. Behind the desk the room was taken up by a large window, having a view of the tall skyline against the setting sun._

"Ah miss sparkle good I have something I need you to do but first…tea?"

_The purple mare shook her head_

"Well then more for me… (takes a sip from her steaming hot cup of tea)…on to business then"

_She reached into one of her draws and pulled a black felt bag out. Inside was a small computer of sorts the looked like I was meant to fit around her leg. It was heavily oriented with sea blue sapphires and a shining brass finish, in the center three cool white diamonds sat identifying the bearer. Twilight had a similar, though notable more ordinary, strapped to her lower front leg and had begun typing something on it._

"How's my world doing this day?" _centrifuge said while starting up her own machine_

"Well my lady…we have increased productivity by at least twenty percent…the ammunition press is out putting more than fifty thousand magazines per cycle…and the new armour you requested is ready for testing…oh yes…there is a disruption in sector…JQ-35…the workers are demanding higher food rations"

"Send in mechanized unit scalper-1…set to stun and crowd dispersant's…if the problem continues switch to live rounds…have a cleanup crew standing by just in case"

"Is that wise?...I mean the number of riots have been increasing lately…maybe we should give in for now to at least calm the situation"

"Hmmmm…do both… I agree we must show we are capable of compassion but we cannot allow such an outcry to go unpunished…find the ring leaders and have them executed…locate their families and have their food rations cut but increase the rest of the sectors"

"Yes my lady"

"Did I ever tell you that you look beautiful when you work"

_Both mares twisted around to find where the voice had come from. A brown stallion lounged against the window eating a green apple, a rare thing to find in iron town now a days. He had black blow back hair and tail, his cutie mark was a blue rune of sorts and his eyes were solid gold being broken only by the large black pupils but the most shocking part about him was something the two mares had only read in stories…he was completely whole. No wires, no plates, no steam he was one hundred percent pure pony. At birth all young foals are given an implant that connects from the back of the heads to their inner ears as a sign of their citizenship, most ponies upgrade these when they get older, so finding so any pony without one can come as quite a shock._

"Who are you and how did you get in?"

"Both are not important to you"

"You have three seconds to answer before I call the guards"

"Ahem…Twilight this is…well like he said his name isn't important…I think our meeting can wait"

"But my lady…"

"Now Twilight"

_The purple unicorn bowed and left the room. She was a bit angry but if the stallion could gain that much attention from centrifuge he must be important so she did not question him._

"Grimlock…why are you here? If I remember our dept was settle years ago so what reason do you have for being here"

"Can't a friend pay a social call once and a while?"

"….."

"Fine…I need you for something"

"Whatever it is the answers no…I had enough of you and you 'schemes' when I finally repaid you and I'm still mad at you for what you did to opal"

"How was I supposed to know she wouldn't land on her feet"

"The window was two miles from the ground…right above the smelting factory"

"So what she has eight lives now?"

"gggrrrrrrr"

"Fine but at least hear me out"

"….two minutes"

"you have grown bored of this world…I can see that so don't try to hide it…so I'm here to offer you something…an opportunity to start over…to start with something new"

"I don't think you see anything but you have my attention…what's the catch?"

"I can't tell you yet…I still have other ponies to collect for the operation so I'll brief you all then"

"…you know I don't do 'teams'…and is my skill not enough"

"Well compared to what we will be facing you skill is amateur a best so othe-"

_**PHZZZZZZZZZZ**_

_A bolt of pure green energy impacted against the window, being absorbed by the shield matrix, were the stallion once stood. Centrifuge had smooth rounded pistol floating in her magic. The barrel smoked slightly at the high energy discharge._

"AMATEUR?"

"Perhaps a poor choice of wor-"

_**PHZZZZZZZZZZ**_

_The pillar where the brown pony's head had reappeared shattered into shards of polished marble. The stallion finally had enough and disintegrated the weapon in to a melting puddle of super heated metal._

"don't do that again...now…what I'm offering is not only a chance to start anew but also a change of ways…I'll be in **your** dept for a change"

"really?"

"really… if join me that is"

"how do I know I can trust you to come through?"

"on my honor"

"we both know that means nothing"

"then you will just have to trust me"

"hmmmm…having thee Grimlock under my belt…"

…

"how could I pass such an offer up" _The white unicorn held her hoof out _"deal"

"deal" _Grimlock met it with his own._

"now if you excuse me I have to be off" _The brown stallion walk down the hall _"I'll be watching"

_And with that he went 'through' the floor, his smile lingering for a second, leaving no trace that he had ever been there. The doors swung open._

"my lady are you alright…we heard shots" _Twilight ran up to the desk, surveying the damage around her as she did, followed closely by two muscular earth pony guards._

"no no..everything is fine I just had a…disagreement with my guest" _she picked up her tea and took a sip_" I feel like celebrating…TEA! Tea for every pony…and we need fireworks, entertainment…has the mechanized unit moved in yet?"

"um…no I haven't given the order yet"

"good…bring up field batteries one through ten…charge incendiary rounds…target sector JQ-35 and display on all monitors throughout the building…set all notices to stand by and bring up enough cakes for each floor…oh and put pinkie pie in charge of party planning for now and future events, I hear she has a knack for that sort of thing"

"Y-yes my lady"

**A/N:**

**And there we are. Hope you all enjoyed it. coming up: Applejacks alt, the bounty hunter APPLE BANE, Soarins alt, the only surviving shadow bolt SLIPSTREAM, from the lands of equestria comes two of some of the sweetest ponies that deserve better, PRINCESS LUNA AND DERPY HOOVES(not ditzy doo), from the black depths of Grimhold prison comes one of the most feared criminals to ever grace the lands of equestria (spawned from the mind of Drakua), WREAK LOOSE, from the damp mines of blazing stone comes the exiled diamond dog (from a friend), SHATTER CLAW. Yes I know I uploaded two chapters within a few hours but don't expect it to happen again…just when I feel like writing a lot. Both my offers to upload your evil creature or good creature is still available but keep in mind me are getting close to the MEETING so hurry before it is too late. See you all next time**

**-vintage dragon**


	8. Cider and 44 magnums

**Cider and .44 magnums**

_They say in space no pony can hear you scream. Same goes for the sun scorched deserts of Uri hellta. The winds carry the sound away from anything that could help and the sands swallow the remains, leaving no trace of what occurred. The blazing red sun had not set in over twenty years, burning the lands and boiling the seas till everything was just part of what is now called 'the great wasteland'. But even in this day and age life goes on and it is a constant fight for survival, only the most stubborn and hard working can survive. None had done this better then the earth ponies had. While the unicorns and Pegasus had slowly died out till only a few remained, the earth ponies not only survived…but thrived! Generations of earth ponies had worked and bled under the suns never ending shine. That did not mean one pony wouldn't take advantage of another weaker pony if it meant they could do less work. The same story played out across every grain of sand in the endless desert._

_And following the criminals, came legions of sheriffs, law-bringers and bounty hunters._

_The town of buckwater, home to seven hundred ponies, one tavern, two general store's and a small dog by the name of Tim. the town was mostly in the shade of a large rock wall the stretch as far as the eye could see but apart from that the unforgiving landscape surrounded them with no sigh of anything else for miles. The main street was full today (time speaking not by the setting of the moon) with ponies hurrying back and forth planning their days or going to work but every so often they would break out of their lives and take a glance at the sandy expanse, they were scared. The flim-flam brothers were back in town. The notorious gunslingers had cut a bloody swath through many a town before disappearing back in to the wastes, they had never been caught. The citizens of buckwater had seen vehicles and great plums of dust on the edge of town and many feared that they would be next on the list of destroyed settlements at the hooves of the two brothers. So you imagine how the reacted when the alarm went up, something was coming._

_The car tore through the dunes as it sped towards the small town. It was a scrap yard of rusted metal that had been cobbled together to form a four wheel drive machine, with a big red apple was proudly painted on the side. Spikes had been driven into the sides, giving the moving fortress a fearsome appearance, and the words 'come get some' were crudely sprayed on the side along with other phrases and insults of a more vile nature. The back of the car was a large open top firing platform, complete with jagged edges and a pintle mounted, six barreled repeater with a few more then nessercary modifications. The main cabin was the most armoured part of the whole thing with grated windows, large exhaust pipes and six sets of search lights, the whole thing probably weighed more than the rest of the car put together. It screamed across the sand, kicking up a dust storm in its wake, making a b-line for the little settlement. With cries of panic the populace fled into their houses and really anything that could offer some sort of protection or hiding place, others with half a mind readied their weapons and took cover. The vehicle slowed to a crawl as it entered the town. As it entered, ponies started to come out finally taking notice of what was being dragged behind the beat up car. The bloodied and dust cover bodies of flim and flam. The car drove slowly to the town hall before stopping, the mayor and sheriff walked out to greet the newcomers. The mayor was a green stallion, with fine trim mustache , slightly balding head and a cutie mark of a pencil, who had obviously had love for food while the sheriff was his complete opposite. For one she was a mare but in dimly lit place she could pass off as a buff stallion very easily (a mistake some ponies had made often and lived to regret it), she was a fine shade of brown with a red mane and tail but her cutie mark was covered by the black leather outfit she wore which had random bits of metal strapped here and there._

"I don't like this Fan tail…their bounty hunters…they have no honor…what's to stop them from taking their money and going to the nearest diamond dog camp and telling them the sorry state our defenses are in?" _the mayor was sweating a lot and pulled out a scented cloth to wipe his head. He did not like the heat preferring to stay in his cool office then come outside._

"I trust them mayor…I'm friends with them and they have giving me not reason to doubt their word"

"Not yet at least"_ the mayor's comment was received by a snort from one of the ponies exiting the car._

"Hope y'all talk'n 'bout some pony else?"

_The young mare stepped out from the right passenger door and walk to the steps of the large building. She was orange in colour with a sandy yellow mane, she wore a tattered brown duster with a matching hat and boots._

"Cause we don't like it when ponies say bad thing 'bout us"

_The second voice belonged to a cream coloured filly with strong red mane. She was wearing similar attire to her sister with the exception of a large pink bow the held her hair in place, she was leaning against the repeater that was almost double her size._

"Eeeyup"

_The stallion got out of the driver's seat. He was the exact opposite colour scheme of the filly, being bright red in colour and having a straw colour mane. Unlike the others he wore nothing but a pair of brass goggles that sparkled in the sunlight. As he got out fully the whole car launched upwards as the weight was finally taken away. When he stood up fully he was head and shoulders over the roof of the car._

"We weren't saying anything…ain't that right mayor?"

"What?...oh yes yes of course…we were just talking about some pony else" _he said while trying to look as if he wasn't staring at their side arms. _"Now about your payment-"

"2,000 bits"

"WHAT! The agreed sum was 1,000"

"Ya but reckoning there's two of em I'd say a 1,000 each"

"You can't do this to us…y-you'll leave us with nothing?"

"Sheriff?"

"Mayor with all due respect…they more than earned it"

"You're taking their side? And how can we be sure this is flim and flam?"

"Do ya know any other fancy pants unicorns 'round these parts?"

"I guess not…but I offered 1,000"

"We changed the offer "

"You can't…I won't give you the money"

"Mayor I am sheriff and state ranger around here so if I say they earned 2,000 then they earned it"

"But but…"

"I will just take the money from you and give it to them"

"…..fine" _he spat. He turned around and walked to the door _"this is not over Apple bane…not over by a long shot"

_Both mares watched him go and wait till he closed the door before breaking in to a fit of laughter._

"Well he looked madder than a wet rattle snake, how's life treating ya Cheerilee? Like the new look by the way"

"Thanks, Not too bad but I can't wait to get out of this dump of a town"

"Well we gots ta do one last job then we can get the hay out 'ere"

"Sounds good but Mac and I got some catching up to do…three months is a long time…oh MACIE!"

"Cheerilee!"

_Both ponies rushed to each other and embraced in a long hug._

"Come on Apple bloom let's give the love birds some space"

"Heh get a room you two"

_The mare and filly left the couple and trotted to the tavern. It was empty apart from a few drunkards that couldn't care less who came in. they found a table in the far corner, away from listening ears. The bar-stallion had spotted them as soon as they came in and immediately poured two ciders. He brought the drinks over, placed them on the table and walked away without even a second glance. Apple bloom looked confused at her cider for a few seconds then got the idea when her sister pulled out a piece of paper hidden under her own cup._

"What is it sis"

"It's the combination for the bank vault plus petrol times for the guards"

"So we are gonna go for it"

"Yep looks that way"

_A very upper class pony strolled in and up to the bar. He was clearly out of depth but ordered a drink any way. He was dark green with a lighter green mane and looked very uncomfortable being in this place._

"Hey bloom…see that stallion over there?" _the filly nodded _" five bits say you can't take every bit of gold he gots before he sees ya"

"Ten"

"Seven and I'll buy you another cider"

"Who eeee better get ready to pay up sis"

_The little filly disappeared into the shadows as she made her way to through the tables. Apple bane chuckled and reread the note. She hoped it would be enough for her to retire…or at least pay for a new hideout._

"A bank job? How original"

_Apple bane reached instinctively for her pistol but before she could even unclip the holster her leg was held by a dark brown hoof._

"let's not make a scene…see that gray stallion over there that looks like he had one too many" _a second hoof turned her head in the to the left. She indeed did see him but he didn't look like he could even stand let alone be a threat. _"He's been drinking nothing but water…the mayors got spies watching you"

"So what does that make you?"

"A friend...an observer"

"And as a friend ya would want a cut of the dealings"

"Fortunately for you I lost my obsession for wealth a long time ago" _ he removed both his hoofs and allowed the mare to get a good look at him. He was sitting right next to her, how he got that close without her knowing she couldn't figure out, and seemed to be half shadow half pony. _"I just want to warn you…it's a trap, the mayor knows something's up"

"Who…what are you?"

"Not important right now…but what is right now is I have a business offer for you"

"And what makes ya think me an' mine are interested in your…business offer"

"Oh no this does not involve your family and I sure you will well worth your while" _his smile had a glow all its own. His black hair was covered by a gray/brown hat that , like him, shifted like it wasn't entirely in reality and had large tinted sunglasses that cover eyes which she was sure were solid gold. _" Enough money to buy your own after life"

"Heh yeah right…bet ya just another con-pony workin some angle…but okay I'll bite what do ya want me ta do"

"For now nothing…just continue with your life and act like this talk never happened…I'll contact you when the time is right"

"And we just ride off in to the sun tagether heh heh"

"Something like that yes"

"You're serious bout this aren't you…well what if ah say no"

"You won't ...you can't…I won't let you"

"I could just shoot ya right here and now and take the money from you"

"_And I can just reach into your head and strip your mind away…one memory at a time" she knew he was talking but his lips didn't move. Her eyes widened in horror. He was using magic. But he couldn't, shouldn't…he was no unicorn…he had no horn so how coul-…his eyes. Those big pools of gold. They had to be magic…no pony born from a pony could have eyes like those._

"What are you"

"Like I said not important"

_Apple bloom had been well into looting the unnoticing stallion when he finally saw her. With a cry of anger he back hoofed her across the tables and slamming into some other patrons. He slammed his bottle down and advanced on the prone form of the filly with the jagged glass._

"Go on I'll be contact you when I'm ready

_Apple bane turned back to find the odd pony had indeed disappeared. Was he ever really there, did the conversation even happen? Or was the bar keep pour some weird junk into his drinks now._

"SIS NOW WOULD BE A NICE TIME TA HELP!"

_Apple bane was up and racing across the room. The bar had turned into I bit of a free for all with a few ponies defending Apple bloom, others taking the fancy pony's side and trying to make her pay, and others still who just wanted to have a fight and didn't really care to have a reason, all but the two sitting in the far corner._

"Her ties to her family are strong"

"She will leave them"

""I don't know should we even be asking her? I mean it's not like there won't be any others like her"

"…no…we need her…without her the others are useless"

"Her love is a weakness"

"Weakness breeds strength"

"I hope you are right…for all our sakes"

**-===o0O….O0o===-**

"tech-pony report!"

_The red robed pony lifted his head from the terminal he was working on. He had eyes once but now they were just two green orbs that glowed in the darkness of the underground lab. a long arm protruded from the depths of his robe and continued the pony's works as he turned to the source of the voice._

"we maximized power output to over two hundred percent of the generators full capacity but still the weapon does not react …we can't push the generators any high then that without them burning out"

" Celestia Dam it…so the weapon is useless?"

"well no I would say that…it's not that it can't respond it just doesn't want to"

"are you telling me its alive?"

"that's just it we don't know…I have lived for over three thousand years but I have never encountered anything like it…who ever built it…built so only they could use it"

"so why did he want it? He couldn't summon enough energy to power it could he?...unless…unless he knew something we don't…Tech-pony any news on the fugitive?"

"yes and…no"

"explain"

"he has been sighted yes…but on seven different worlds in seven different universes…all at the exact same time"

"it's a trick no pony could be in that many places at once…but why? What's he hiding?"

"are you sure he wants to come back?...maybe he's given up"

"no he never gives up…he just lies in wait…he's waiting for something"

"what do you mean"

"I don't yet…but when he finds it…my celestia have mercy on souls"

**A/N:**

**Stupid clouds, blocking my interwebs. We'll there we have it. as some of you may have picked up I do not like doing anything involved with Apple jack or her family. Not because I don't like them but I don't feel like I'm portraying them right. so if any one has any apple family related tips they would like to share please do. okay whose next….um oh right…SLIPSTREAM FTW, the darker version of soarin( not as cool as soarin but still cool) from the lands of equestria we know and love comes a double story, PRINCESS LUNA AND DERPY HOOVES(not ditzy doo), from the black depths of Grimhold prison comes one of the most feared criminals to ever grace the lands of equestria (spawned from the mind of Drakua), WREAK LOOSE, from the damp mines of blazing stone comes the exiled diamond dog (from a friend), SHATTER CLAW. Now I did a count in my head the other day. If counted right the meeting should be in chapter thirteen…ominous isn't it…that is of course if no one else gives me their villains. Mine are okay but I think they are a bit one-dimension (planning on improving…not sure how yet) so villains…no humans but anything else is acceptable (no gods or adult dragons either). Well I think that's everything…mental checklist…um nope nothing okay. Bye**

**-vintage dragon**

**P.s.**

**I'm sorry clouds I did not mean what I said I was just angry**

**I love you clouds**


	9. Pies and shadows

**Pies and shadows**

_The Everfree forest, the last bastion of freedom for Mother Nature. The dark trees and mossy rocks provided refuge from the so called rulers of the land for anyone or anything that needed it…outcast's, exiles, traitors to the throne all were welcome within the dark confines of the wild forest. _

_The day was sunny and cloud free today and a cool breeze swept through the trees. Not a creature stirred, not a leaf fell. All was silent and peaceful as nature intended._

_The serenity was shattered however. A thunder clap shook the land and was shortly followed by a streak of rainbow. It was training season. Every year like clockwork Rainbow dash would train and practice her tricks over the great forest destroying any hopes for quiet. She never got any better but she liked to think she was. So for two months she would spin, twirl, flip, dive and basicly just make noise until she got too tired to keep going and just went home for sleep. At first the creatures of the land had challenged her for control of the skies and for awhile they had won but something changed, something happened. Rainbow dash became more violent, more aggressive, attacking any who dared to take her training grounds. She had never killed but she had broken wings and smashed bones until the winged creatures either fled to somewhere they could fly in safety or just hid themselves away within the shadowy depths. All except one. _

_While the cyan Pegasus flipped and dived, pale purple eyes followed her with loathing anger. A shadowy figure hid itself in the shade of an old oak tree, silently plotting the mares down fall. For many years now it had watched and waited for the Pegasus to make a mistake…years wasted to no anvil. The creature knew this too but it would never say it out loud. For years it had wanted to challenge the rainbow haired mare but could never do it. Not because it was scared but because of a…disadvantage. It could not let the light of day touch its skin. So when the sun final set and it could walk freely in the world again the mare was gone. It had tried to follow her to where she slept but each time it lost its way and had to return to its dark sanctuary before the sun rose. So each day it watched and waited. Soon she would make a mistake and fall to the ground…and then…then she'd have no choice but to fight._

"I wonder how many times you have told yourself that?"

_The creature spun. Had it just heard a voice? No. no not possible. No pony could sneak up on it._

"Maybe if you didn't think so loudly I wouldn't have found you"

_It spun around and around trying to find the source of the voice. Was it going insane. Could shadows go insane?_

"insane shadow that would be a new one" _a flash of light briefly illuminated the creature. He was a stallion. A tall stallion. He was a pale blue colour with a dark blue, spiked mane. Veins across his body bulged with sick black colouring. His wings had lost all their feathers and had been replaced by shifting black mist that somehow held in place. He was clad in what looked to be the remains of a wonderbolt costume that someone had recoloured in purple and black pattern. _"but then again you're not really a shadow…are you?"

_Slipstream had changed since nightmare moon had been defeated. And not just in appearance. Without the mare of darkness funneling power into him, he had begun to fade and dissipate like the rest of her creations. But as his power weakened his knowledge improved and on his last breaths a brilliant idea struck him. if life had powered him once then life could do it again. It did not need to be the mare of darkness either. And it didn't have to be given willingly. So with the last reserves of energy he prowled through the forest, hunting and killing, until the lives he took fueled him. The transformation was complete. Plants no longer tasted sweet to him but instead burned and filled him with bile. His teeth grew long and saber like, taking on a yellow brown tinge. His mind warped and turned inside out. Taking the life of an animal could sustain him…but drinking in the life of something more sentient…it drove him in to frenzy. The blood, the screams, the smells…intoxicating. _

_His rampages were on the top of every paper and had even reached the very walls of canterlot itself but his new found power came at a price. If he were to walk in the light of day the sun would sear his body in revenge of the atrocities he had committed. So every night he had to return to his den and lie In wait for the next setting of the sun to return to his feast of flesh. Only one pony could avoid him. Rainbow dash. She never slept in the same place, never left a trace to follow, never went out when the moon was in the sky._

"who dares?"

"I grew bored of names eons ago but if you insist you may call me grimlock and I business offer for you"

"grrr…not interested"

"ha you that like you have a choice" _suddenly the shadow around the tree retracted, separating from the other shadows of the forest, until the faints bits of light ran across the tip of slipstreams hooves. The flesh immediately started to blacken and smoke. _"you will listen to what I have to say"

"_HISSS_…fine"

"do not worry this will only take a monument of your time" _Grimlock trotted closer to the shadowy prison that held Slipstream at bay_ "I am going to offer you the thing you most want in this world"

"heh and what would that be?"

"Rainbow dash"

_Slipstreams ears perked at that._

"you and her…on equal ground…two ponies enter…one pony leaves this is what you want yes?"

"more than anything…but you will not sway my will with fancy words and false promises" _Slipstream slowly faded the best he could in the shadow of the tree_ "I will find my own way…even if it takes forever"

"oh but why wait…I can give you your chance right now"

"be gone pony I have no need nor want for you lies and tricker-"

_A beam of blinding light encased the shadow bolt and sent him cringing back. His body burned and smoked as the stallion struggled to find a way out of his hell._

"No one and I mean no one…commands Grimlock" Slipstream_ fell to the ground thrashing and seeking a way to reach his tormentor_ "I come here offering you salvation and you spit in my face…I should let you burn"

_The light was gone as fast as it had arrived, revealing a very composed Brown pony._

"But that would a accomplish nothing…and I would have come all this way for nothing"

"what… **'** **pant'**…do you require me to do…sir?"

"you are to wait for my coming and I will collect you…until then remain out of sight, out of mind…and away from Rainbow dash"

_The shadowbolt nodded_

'if I hear you disobeyed me my wrath will fall upon you as if the very heavens themselves sought your death"

_Again Slipstream nodded and bowed to his new employer_

"I will not…my lord"

**A/N:**

**YEAH! SLIPSTREAM! Sorry this took a while. I wasn't feeling to good and didn't feel like giving you guys my depressive crap. Well here we are the final chapters before the meeting…If you people keep giving me characters we'll never get there now some questions were raised about I certain changeling queen…in all honesty I have not seen the episodes but I have read some fanfics so if you guys are game I'll do it…but…a thought occurred to me…I could do Queen Crysalis in her never ending quest for love…or I could do a select warrior class of changeling that has not been seen for generations. I'll only do one so tell me what you would like more…or if you like neither. On a side note I'm thinking of making a cover image for when I finish this and upload it to Fimfiction so if anyone has ideas I would be more then welcoming but that's a long way off and we havn't even begun to cause evil yet. You know the drill if you have evil creatures that you think deserve a spot at the table then PM me and I'll talk with you about it…of course if you have a particular hatred for evil and have a pony you think is a paladin of righteousness the send them my way and I'll induct them into the ranks of the armies of light. Remember good guys can be any level of power you want so make them ubar. Whos next?...um…ah yes. PRINCESS LUNA AND HER SIDEKICK DERPY! Yes I know Derpy/Dizty is no pony's side kick but bear with me for the time being. See you all next time.**

**-Vintage Dragon**


	10. Mare in the Moon and The Muffin Avenger

**Mare in the moon and the muffin avenger**

"HOW DARE SHE!"

_The large doors to Luna's bedroom were nearly ripped of their hinges as the tornado of emotions that was the night princess tore them open. Luna had only been back for a few months but was already feeling undervalued and misused as she was a thousand years ago. Her sister preached to her about how things had changed and how this new age would suit both princess's…as equals. So far Luna felt like she was still the dirt beneath her sister's hooves._

_She was constantly ignored and told "she didn't know what she was talking about". Even the guards seem to snicker at some joke whenever she walk past, some of the more louder ones found themselves enjoying the simple pleasures of her dungeon for a few days. She was sure Celestia was responsible because her night guards had yet to even crack a smile in her presence let alone out right giggle._

"Stupid guards with their stupid armour and their stupid goddess"

_The moon mare stomped her way across her room, Thunder boiled and cracked across her ceiling. Luna had always enjoyed the mood weather in her room but right now it just added to her list of growing annoyances._

_The day had started out fine, or rather the night had started out fine, she had made some new constellations, spent some time watching her guards train and even had time to make some of her famous 'moonshine'. Yes it looked to be the perfect day err night…till the Twilight meeting. Every day when the sun and the moon are both in the sky, the sisters are able to meet and talk before they begin their work or return to slumber so it was only rational that the business ponies of Equestria set their clocks to meet with them._

_This time the meeting had gone over less then successful._

_Luna had simply asked to schedule a meteor shower that would be the panicle of her work and if all of Equestria could be given venues in which to enjoy it. "Oh no princess that would cost too much money…the vaults would be left bare" "are you sure that all of Equestria has to see it I mean why not make it just canterlot" "why do ponies have to stay up for it…its only a meteor shower". She thought the world had changed in her absence but no the same money grubbing ponies that inhabited the world she once knew were still hacking at the foundations of Equestria in their constant campaign to squeeze every last bit out of the populace. Oh how she loathed them and the mere mention of them drove her to boiling point. This however was not the reason for her anger. She had in her many years gained a cold satisfaction in that she would out live all of them and reminded herself almost daily. No. what had her storming out of the room and attacking her bedroom doors was her sister had agreed with them. Her own flesh and blood chose wealth over family. Her mother would be turning in her grave if she found out. "Dear sister…it is just a meteor shower I'm sure Equestria has seen them before". This had sent Luna over the edge. Her sister knew how important this was to her. She knew that a shower designed by her sister was once in a life time experience but still she scoffed and shunned her. _

_Luna saw the truth now. This world…this age had poisoned Celestia's mind. she was no longer the sweet older sister that had comforted her in those long lonely nights after their mother had died but just another greedy, power hungry pony that would sooner sell their soul to discord then part with their money. _

"They will pay for what they did to her…every last one of them"

_Luna trotted to her desk. Her room had remained untouched since her exile so it should still be her-ah there it is. Hidden within a secret compartment of the large wooden desk lay her most prized possession. The last gift from her mother. A small metal disc with an unidentifiable symbol craved into the surface. _

"_Guard this well my child for one day you will have need of it"_

"_H-how will I know when?"_

"_Evil will come to Equestria and your sister will fall…the day you realize this, Grip the disc in both hooves and say…I, the guardian of the moon, summon the nightmare to come to my aid_"

"_T-the nightmare? What is that?"_

"_I know not but when the time is right…speak those words and it will find you no matter where you are"_

"_And Tia?"_

"_Your sister must never know about it…*cough* I am sorry child I have need of rest…*sigh* I hope you never reach my age"_

"_Good-bye mother"_

"_Good-bye…Lu-lu"_

_Two days later her mother past away in her sleep. Luna had always hoped she found peace on the shining shores beyond the walls of life but those were dreams and false hoods that little fillies are told before they go to bed. And these were not the times to be carless. She picked up the flat object between her two hooves. It was cool and felt a bit moist to her touch but somehow didn't slip from her hooves. A thousand thoughts crossed her mind as she felt every angle of the disc. Was it the right time? Was this what her mother had meant? Did her mother make a mistake in giving me this? Did it even work? She banished all of her thoughts with a shake from her head._

"Of course this is right…mother was never wrong"

_The princess of night jumped on her bed. If she was going to do this she'd at least make it look dramatic. The mood clouds that floated far above her had not yet settled and cracked with thunder and lightning adding to the growing mood that something very powerful was going to happen. Luna stood on her back legs and raised the shimmering disc high above her, lightning licked at it but did not strike the disc. Luna's face was very serious and at the top of her lungs she yelled…_

"I, LUNA GUARDIAN OF THE MOON, SUMMON THE NIGHTMARE TO COME TO MY AID"

_All went silent. The mood clouds that had never stopped rumbling since she had stormed into the room, shrunk and slithered away. Luna couldn't hear anything except the pounding of her heart. The usual ambience of the castle that had plagued her on tired nights had completely faded from existence and the scuffle of hooves that marked the guards patrolling just outside her door abruptly stopped. Had it worked? Was this what mother had wanted? She was about to cast the disc aside in anger when suddenly she felt a warm feeling on the tips of her hooves. The feeling slowly traveled down her legs until it reached her chest. She gazed up at the disc held between her hooves and let out a gasp. The small piece of metal glowed bright orange against the darkness of her room. It was hypnotizing. The colour, the feel…Luna found it hard to look away. Her sounds of awe were soon replaced by screams of panic. The calming warmth changed into searing heat and burned at her hooves. She tried to fling the disc away but it held fast to her hooves. The burning pain flowed down her legs and coated her body making her burn all over. Wind swirled and whipped around the room, tossing up papers and notes in a whirlwind of power. The bright light intensified and for a fleeting second the night princess feared she would be over taken but as soon as the thought crossed her mind the light dissipated and the disc grew cool again. Luna cast it down to the floor and collapsed on to her bed._

_She was not she how long she was out but it could not have been that long. A wave of pain crossed her mind making her instantly regret trying to think of anything too complex. Had that all been a dream? Did any of it really happen? The fading pain in her hooves confirmed it was not and she lifted them to her face to check for damage. What she was greeted with was something she did not expect. Two coiled snakes eating their own tail were branded into her hooves and still glowed lightly with burning embers. Where had they come from? The disc had a symbol yes but nothing even resembling her new markings._

"What the ha-"

_With a small explosion of blue flame, the scroll puffed into existence above Luna's face and smacked into her nose. With some very un-lady like curse's and checking a hand mirror for blood, Luna picked the scroll up and opened it. She had seen her sister receive letters like this from her student in ponyville but had never seen them come like that, or in that colour. Who would send her a letter anyway?_

"_Dear Princess Luna_

_I'm sure you as confused as I was but I need you to relax. The nightmare has heard you and deemed us worthy of working together. After you have read this, you will encounter some pony that will guide you to the true path but for that to happen I must tell you my story. It all started a few weeks ago…._

**+-00OO00-+**

**FLASHBACK**

**+-00OO00-+**

"DERPY…DERPY HOOVES!"

_The gray mare slammed her hoof down on the post office desk. Her hair and mane were both a lovely sandy blonde and her wings were very nicely trimmed and primed. She would actually be quiet attractive if ponies weren't put off by her crossed yellow eyes. The pony she was yelling at was the new interim and was already regretting not going into waste management._

"I'm am sorry…miss hooves was it?...but I have no record of your name so unless you give me your real name I cannot send this letter"

"But I work HERE…I have for years"

"No…no company record has you in its listings"

"WHAT! There must be some mistake…where's Cloud Cover he knows me, I talked to him yesterday"

"Um Cloud Cover is in hospital with a broken wing and a neck injury"

"HOW? Wait never mind…I need to send this letter. It is extremely important that the royal guard gets it before days end"

"And unless you give me your true name I can't accept it" _He reached for the telephone to call his boss on what he should do when the bell above the door rang_ "oh thank god you're here Ditzy…could you give me a hoof with this customer"

_Derpy turned around to tell the newcomer to push off but found herself getting angry at her exact copy. She was the same in every detail to Derpy except for her eyes. Instead of being large ovals that were unable to focus on anything they were small, focused and held a hidden cunning. _

"Oh ok…hi I'm Ditzy Doo what can I help you with?"

_Derpy realized her jaw was agape and quickly shut it, looking for the right words. If the copy had noticed the similarities she didn't show it._

"I need to send this letter…some pony broke in to my house, kidnapped me, dragged me to the outskirts of town and now I can't get back into my house…but this idiot says I don't even exist"

"Hmm okay…follow me please"

_Her copy indicated to a back part of the office that Derpy knew well, it was the store room where every name of every pony around Equestria was stored. Yes this would surly prove who she was. The young interim had a very baffle look on his face at seeing the same mare leaving to go to the back room. Derpy cast a sidelong look at her doppelganger as she walked. She was the same in every way, her hair, her smile even her eyes were the same colour. Had I always been this shapely? She found her eyes wondering down the copy's body. She instantly tried to remind herself that she was straight but something caught her attention. Imprinted on her flank in the exact same colour and pattern as her own…was a trail of bubbles._

"Who are you?"

_Ditzy turned _"I told you my name silly"

"WHO are you"

_Derpy took a step forward to insinuate her point. The copy's eyes went wide in fear and took a few steps back. _

"Let's just relax and take it easy now"

"I WILL NOT TAKE IT EASY…this is some trick isn't ha yeah that's it play Derpy the fool to make her feel dumb and tease her about her eyes"

"What, no-"

"And I bet YOU were the ones that took my house and dropped me in the middle of nowhere…so help me if you touched dinky"

"Miss I have no idea wha-"

"LIAR!"

_Derpy unfolded her wings and flew straight at the imposter. She barely had time to think before Derpy's hoof collided with her jaw with an audible crack and the gray mare was sent reeling back across the room into a series of cabinets. All was still as both mares recoiled. Derpy finally realizing what she had done stared wide eyed at the fallen Pegasus. She had never been violent…what was wrong with her? A sudden rasping laughter that sounded more like clicks from an insect snapped her back into focus. Ditzy got up. Her jaw hung limply and had sharp bones nearly breaking through the surface but she simple slotted it back into place as if it were nothing more than a minor inconvenience._

"so the retard finally figures out something's wrong…'bout time"

"Who…what are you" _Derpy took a few steps back._

_Ditzy's eyes changed from two golden pupils to solid sky blue orbs. Her skin flake off, revealing a hardened purple/black shell, and her wings lost their feathers ,becoming thin, see through wings that wouldn't look out of place on a dragon fly. Her snot elongated, sprouted two small fangs and a jutting unicorn horn rose out of her fore head in a bent and twist manner._

"Why any pony would even shed the smallest forms of love for you is beyond me…but it matters not…it all belongs to me now"

_Derpy took a few more steps back until her rump push against the wall. _"Please don't hurt me…if you let me and my daughter go I will never say a word to anyone…I'll leave ponyville even Equestria if a have too…just don't hurt my Dinky"

_The insect pony shook her head"_tsk tsk you know I can't do that and besides…she's mine now" _with a few steps towards the scarred mother_" and I'm sure her love will feed the brood for a very…very long time…and when we have sucked her dry…her body will feed the next generation"

_With a high pitched screech the insect-pony took wing and dashed across the room towards Derpy. Her jaws opened impossibly wide, revealing three rows of saw like teeth, and a long tongue flickered out. Derpy was still in shock after processing what was going to happen to her little filly and didn't even notice the fanged maw closing around her neck. The first set of teeth managed to break the skin and looked as if they were going to shear straight through…_

_When a sandy yellow aura coated the insect-pony. The pony squirmed and thrashed against the magical hold but it held fast._

"Unwise"

_Out of the gloom came a deep brown earth pony. His eyes glowed a brilliant gold colour and looked to be the source of his magic. He stopped just short of leaving the shadows completely and remained slightly out of focus._

"w-who"

"Go back to your queen…in pieces"

_With a burst of magic the insect-pony exploded and sprayed the room with inchor and bits of chitin. Derpy, being but a meter away, got covered in goo and what she thought looked disturbingly like parts of brain matter. Derpy shuddered at the thought but was instantly quieted by a comforting hoof placed on her shoulder. She looked up into two giant golden eyes._

"We must hurry…more will be coming…if you wish to ever see your daughter again follow me"

_The brown stallion turned and left through the door. Derpy sat there in shook for a little while, trying to figure out what just happened. Was it wise to follow him? If it meant being to see her daughter smile again…she would do anything. She stood up and followed the strange pony…_

**+-00OO00-+**

**END FLASHBACK**

**+-00OO00-+**

"…_From that day on I trained...and learned. If I was to become a mother again then I would have to do whatever it takes and serving the nightmare…it is fun at times. I see her sometimes. Dinky that is. She looks so happy with her friends…and her mother. Nopony seems to notice the changes and goes about their lives as if Ditzy had always been there. I see the changes. Minor twitches and odd habits…yes i see all of it. One day the truth will be known and I can return…but it is not this day. He will come for you soon and when he does…be prepared…he expects the best...and so do I_

_Signed_

_The Muffin Avenger"_

_Luna read the letter again. Could it be? Could all this be true? She slipped it onto her desk and passed across the room. She said he would be coming soon…how soon was soon? Luna considered telling her sister but banished the thought as soon as it arose._

"I'm still upset with her"

_If what this said was true…then what she had just summoned was deadly serious and her sister would not understand. If Equestria was to be saved then she must act without Celestia. Luna returned to her bed and as a thousand thoughts raged around her head one spoke the loudest._

"_Equestria will be saved by my hoof…mother would have been proud"_

_And with that she faded into dreaming. The sun rose and life returned to the kingdom but as the slumbering princess dreamed…a watchful creature stood guard over her. A deep brown hoof softly stroked her hair._

"Sleep well Luna…for tomorrow we begin"

_Luna shifted, muttering in her sleep, and the creature disappeared. Silence reigned supreme once more._

**o0O…(((O)))…O0o**

"COMMANDER!"

_An excited looking lieutenant burst into White Noise's office._

"Positive ID match…we found him!"

_The pale yellow mare bolted up right behind her desk._

"Are you sure?"

"White beard, cyan coat, black robe and hat…its him they even saw him use magic…light blue"

"HA this is good news…well done Lieutenant begin a recovery operation I want him back in his cell within three hours"

"Yes sir"

_The officer saluted sharply and left to organize the teams. White Noise chuckled and poured herself a shot of whisky._

"You're losing your touch old-timer…I thought it would be much harder to find you"

_And with that she downed the shot and poured another._

**A/N:**

**Anyone want to make a guess at who the prisoner is? Right ho let's get this note rolling. I reread last chapter and I have to agree with everyone…it was crap. I am extremely sorry can you all forgive me, I'll try not to let it happen again but I need everyone to tell me what I'm doing wrong and how I should I fix it. Okay let's see who's next on our band wagon of fun: this one goes out to my reader Drakua and I have to say I'm Excited. ****From the black depths of Grimhold prison comes one of the most feared criminals to ever grace the lands of Equestria, WREAK LOOSE! YEAH LETS DO THIS! WHOOO! How many more are to come you ask? Will this constant supply of evil never end? **

**Insert one sword to find out**

**Also I will reveal two spoilers: one both mayor mare and Trixie will feature here. How and why I will not say. And two the characters will receive an upgrade based on how well they do during the tests or "missions". This ranges from appearance to weaponry overhauls so if you have ideas please share. May include artwork if I'm feeling up to it. Well with all that's said and done its time for me to move out.**

**Stay safe children**

**-Vintage Dragon**


End file.
